Troubled Love
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: when Bella finds that Edward is cheating on her with Alice she take off to London, where she finds seventeen year old James Potter. but when James is murdered,and she goes back to Forks, she finds Jasper there. will the love between them be able to bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Troubled Love**

Chapter one

It was 2023 and I was sitting in the room that my husband, Edward, and I share in our house in Alaska.

I was waiting for Edward to bring Nessie hoem from her first driving test.

When I heard the buzz of Edward's car pulling into the driveway, I ran downstairs to greet them and to see how Nessie did on her test.

The front door opened and Edward and Nessie stepped inside.

"Momma! Momma! I did it! I passed!" she exclaimed, running to me.

I pulled her into a tight hug and said "oh, congratulations sweetheart! What would you like to do to celebrate?"

She smiled, raised her hand, and pressed it to my cheek. A image of people dancing, drinking, and music was booming from the oversized speakers.

The image dissapeared and I glarred at her and growled "anything but _that_. You're not going clubbing, your not even seventeen years old!"

She sighed and put her hand to my cheek again. This time an image of her, Jacob, and I hunting flashed through my mind.

"Of course we can go hunting honey, but does Jacob have to come?" I asked.

"_yes_, mom, he does"

"oh fine, go call him and tell him what we are doing today"

Edward cleared his throat and said "well, Carlisle needs my help on some testing, so I have to go now"

He left the house and as Nessie went upstairs, I heard his car speed back down the street toward the Cullen's house.

That was strange, he never leaves the house without kissing me goodbye. But I was pulled out of my wondering by the doorbell ringing.

Nessie dashed down the stairs and pulled the door open. Jacob was standing there and then he pulled her into a kiss, not letting her go.

I growled and they pulled apart, looking at me.

"that's my _daughter_ you are kissing" I growled at Jacob.

Nessie groaned and said "mom! I'm _sixteen!_"

"sixteen or not, you are still my daughter and I feel the need to protect you from _dogs. _C'mon, lets go"

I walked out the door and they followed behind me. We sat down in my Lamborghini and I sped out of the drivway and down the road, reaching 200 mph in less then four seconds.

I parked outside the local woods and we got out of the car. Jacob ran behind a tree and came back out in his wolf form, his clothes tied to his back leg.

I heard several deer about seven hundred yards away. A grin spread across my face, I looked at Nessie and said "race ya to the deer!"

I sped off toward the deer, Nessie and Jacob right on my heels.

we attacked the deer pack at the same time, each of us grabbing our own deer, even jacob.

We finished off the rest of the deer pack, our thirst fufilled. For the walk back, we walked at human speed, watching Jacob chase small animals for our entertainment.

As we got back into the Lamborghini, Nessie leaned between the front seats to look at me. "hey mom, I want my i-pod, but I left it in Aunt Alice's room at the Cullen's house. Can we go get it, please?"

"sure" I smiled, driving to the Cullen house. I pulled into the driveway at the Cullen's house and got out of the car, running up to Alice and Jasper's room.

But I stopped, frozen by whaty I saw.

Alice was kissing my Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubled Love**

Chapter two

_Alice was kissing my Edward._

When they spotted me standing there, they broke apart and stared at me, wide eyed.

"Bella, I-I-I didn't hear you!" Alice stuttered, scared by the murderous look that had spread across my face.

"You may not have heard _me_, but I sure heard you two!" I roared, furious.

"Isabella, calm d-"Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, I will not calm down you stupid, cheating, _bastard!_" I bellowed, as all of the rest of the Cullens, Nessie, and Jacob came into the room, confused.

"What in the _world _is going on in here?" Carlisle asked, completely shocked.

"_Those two have been having an AFFAIR!" _ I screamed, jabbing a finger at the two cheaters sitting on the bed.

It was now Jasper's turn to scream, and Carlisle and Emmet had to hold him back to keep him from killing Edward and Alice. He got over his anger fit quickly, but no one was going to calm _me!_

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to _renesmee?!"_ I yelled in Edward's face.

He just sat there, looking at me, silent. I screamed in rage, and pounced at him, literally trying to rip him limb from limb. This time Emmet and Carlisle were holding _me_ back.

"Let…me…GO!" I screeched, fighting against their tight holds with all my might.

"Jasper! Help!" Carlisle yelled at him, and I soon felt calm, stopped fighting, and they let go of me.

I still was pissed, but I settled for being non-violently pissed. I then walked up to Edward, took off the charm bracelet that held the heart charm he had given me- the wolf charm was now on Nessie's bracelet- and threw it at his face. I then turned to Alice, took off my wedding ring, dropped it on the floor in front of her, and said "I guess that _you_ will be needing this now"

With that, I stalked out of the room, grabbed my wand, and said "Nessie, stay with Jacob, he will protect you"

"No, Bella w-!" Carlisle tried to stop me, but I had already apparated. I was then standing right in the middle on Diagon Ally, brushing off my robes. I put my wand back into my pocket and walked into the leaky cauldron.

As I watched the brick wall go back to its original form and closed the door to the back entrance for the leaky cauldron, the boy behind the counter caught my eye.

He had short, messy, black hair, with pale white skin. He was tall, lean, and muscular, but not overly muscular. But the feature that had truly caught my attention was his eyes. They were a blazing green, and they seemed to light up the room with the brilliant, gleaming light that came from them.

A smile spread across my face as I walked over to the counter. He looked up from the book he was reading when I rang the small bell, and I heard his heart speed up, saw his eyes grow wide, and I could tell that it was taking everything he had to keep his mouth from dropping.

"h-h-hello, Miss…?" he asked, er, stuttered.

"Swan" I smiled at his reaction.

"Alright, Miss Swan, how can I help you?" his voice more bold this time, the shock gone from his now steady voice.

"Just one room, please"

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He led me up a flight of steps and down a hallway before stopping outside a room and opening the door for me.

"Thank you, Mr.…?

"Potter, James Potter"

"Like Bond, James Bond?" I laughed, but he just looked at me, confused.

"I've spent many years around muggles, and James Bond is like a muggle detective" I explained, forgetting that magical kind rarely watched muggle movies.

He laughed and said "got it. And if you need _anything_, Miss Swan, just ask me, and I will be _more_ than happy to help"

He winked at me before bowing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As I flopped down on the bed, something I hadn't thought about before came to the front of my mind.

What was I going to do now? I had no family now, and the only way of connection now, was to get an owl. I hadn't had an owl in _years_, but I guess I didn't have a choice now. I needed somewhere to stay, other than the leaky cauldron.

But I couldn't worry about it; I had too much on my mind to even see straight. I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, try my best at meditating.


End file.
